


they lurk in the night

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking and Entering, Character Turned Into Vampire, Complete, Daddy Kink, Dark, Darkfic, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangs, Halloween, Human/Vampire Relationship, Light Kylux (Kylo/Hux) in memories/flashbacks, Light Spanking, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Medicine, Mentor/Protégé, Mild Blood, Minnesota, Needles, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Older Man/Younger Woman, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reuploaded With Changes, Rey Palpatine, Rey is 16, Somnophilia, Teacher Ben Solo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vampire Bites, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampire Turning, Vampires, biology and chemistry, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 16-year-old Rey is just sleeping in her bed on the night of Halloween. She doesn't believe in monsters. For now.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Shock

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted October 31, 2020 - don't like, don't interact/read/harass

Wind rustled through the lacey curtains of sixteen-year-old Rey’s bedroom, flowing in the breeze. 

She tossed and turned under her blankets, mumbling incomprehensibly to herself under her breath.

Her sheets were clean and smelt of fresh linen on the layers underneath her top layer, a soft pink blanket with lace embellishments in the shapes of dainty flowers.

Her hair was loose, running down to her neck and falling apart in strands that covered bare skin.

Rey wore a pale rose nightgown with long sleeves, cuffs buttoned up at her wrists with small, pearly white buttons that shone in the moonlight that shone in through the open window.

In the twilight sky outside, the moon was bright, stars twinkling all around. It was a full moon, and it was Halloween night.

But Rey disliked Halloween, for the most part. She thought it was silly, how everyone was scared about monsters and how everyone gossiped about werewolves coming alive on the nights of full moons.

Monsters didn’t exist. It was obvious. Just stupid fairy tales created to scare children into falling asleep and not terrorizing their parents.

She was sixteen, anyway. No girl her age went out trick-or-treating anymore.

She had spent the day watching ‘Dracula’ and other classic horror movies in the living room with her younger brother, Cal. He’d cover up his eyes every few seconds, and Rey would laugh between handfuls of buttery popcorn left over from her last trip to the theatre that week, when her class went there, to the nice one downtown. She’d never been there before, as she had grown up in poverty.

Rey lived with a better-off family now, but it hadn’t always been that way. For most of her childhood, she had lived in an orphanage, so she was tough and knew when to stay quiet and to not fight back. Sometimes, fights were better off not happening. She knew how to prove herself, too, to show her peers at school that she wasn’t some dimwit.

One day, though, her new parents, Kira and Sheev, adopted her, back when her mom had been pregnant with her brother, Cal. That was three years ago, and now, he was nearly four years old, but braver than most boys his age. He slept in the room beside her, and so she often fell asleep to the sound of his snoring. Such loud snoring for such a little boy, if she did say so herself. 

Despite the chilly autumn air, Rey had found herself to be sweltering hot from her blankets and garments, so she had stumbled to the window earlier, on the verge of slumber, and cracked it open halfway, just enough for her to hang her head out of and get a nice whiff of the evening air. Not many people were out this late, and her bedroom was on the top floor, so she was safe. 

Or so she thought.

Rey was having a strange dream. She was standing beside her teacher, Ben Solo’s desk. He taught her in her eleventh grade biology class. They were in the lab, though. Weird.

He was patting his lap, and she was walking towards him, eager, and plopping herself down while he wrapped his hands along her back, running circles as his hands went lower and lower, tracing along the waistband of her uniform skirt.

In her bed, Rey was pushing her hand under her underwear without realizing, searching blindly to find that sweet spot.

Out in the evening air, meanwhile, vampire Kylo Ren was out, and he wanted blood. The blood of sleeping girls. 

He looked about the age of a thirty-year-old, but, in reality, he was nearing a hundred years old, cursed to live centuries and centuries until he finally gave away, and, oh, what a terrible existence that would be if lived alone. He craved a mate.

Wearing his dark peacoat with the collar raised up to cover his fangs and lips, he looked around, searching for open windows and young girls to sink his teeth into. 

On the sidewalk, he came across a group of teenage girls, laughing in their costumes with those plastic vampire fangs popped into their mouths and holding their bags of candies and other sweet treats.

His eyes followed them hungrily, but he forced himself to look away. He was so thirsty for human blood, but these girls were too out in the open. He’d waited days for this night, the only night of the year where it’d look almost normal for him to have fangs. If he hid enough of them, they looked just like the fake ones.

The evening wind brushed through the top of his hair, messing up strands, but the cold had never bothered him much. He’d been living a double life for decades, the life of a human teacher by day and the life of a vampire by night. 

In Minneapolis, there was one gang of vampires called The First Order. It came around when he had been in his twenties. 

Back then, he had a friend called Armitage Hux. They lived on the university campus together. But, one night, everything changed when Hux got bitten by a strange man in the back of a bar. From then, Hux was furious - a strange man had ruined his life, so now it was his duty to ruin the lives of others. He quit university, despite attending a very prestigious one, and ignored his father’s vitriol, biting girls and boys alike that he would find walking out alone at night. He rallied them, gave them a cause, and they called themselves The First Order.

It had been Hux that had bitten Ben- that’s what he had called himself then - in his own living room, against his wishes, before making out. Now, in his vampire life, he was Kylo Ren. 

But Hux was gone now, too bold and too confident for his own good then, and Kylo was on his own. What they had was not love, it was sticking together for survival. He was afraid that he would never find love, _true love_.

Walking down the corner of Niima Street, Kylo found himself perking up at the sound of yawning from a window nearby. His eyes shot right up to the open window, stained with the remnants of rain with some random leaves stuck to it. It was a large window, if he said so himself. Large enough to fit through.

Humans liked to make fun of vampires, mock them with dark capes and powdery makeup across their cheekbones. Little did they know what lurked outside of their small, small world - it was more than they could ever imagine.

Jumping over the wooden fence and sprinting, Kylo managed to jump up, breathing heavily and looking around in panic, and got a grip on the windowsill. Holding back a groan, he pulled himself up.

The room was small, floors a dark oak colour with a linoleum finish. On one wall, there was a bookshelf filled to the brim with all manners and sizes of novels, even textbooks. In the bed, a girl swayed from side to side, whispering to herself in her sleep. She rolled over, and Kylo found himself having to hold back a gasp when he saw his face.

He knew those eyes, wide and curious, and that hair, soft and thin, always neatly brushed back into three buns and tied with elastics, secured with bobby pins. Once, he picked one up for her off the ground and helped her fix the style; when his hands grazed her neck, it sent a tremor of need through him.

Rey.

But she was no good girl now, no perfect student that always took notes on everything and aced his quizzes. Now, she had a small hand down her panties, rubbing circles on her clit with her blankets pulled down on that side and her nightgown hiked up. Through the thin fabric, he could see everything, from her belly button to the surface of her rosy nipples on her breasts, hardened from the cold. 

God, he wanted to do so much more to her than bite her.

In class - and he knew how awful it was - he would be staring at her, thinking of a whole manner of things that he would love to do to her. 

Now, watching that girl sleep, he knew exactly what he wanted, and it was to slip inside of her right then, feel her squirm around, lost in her dream, and wake up feeling stretched out like nothing before. Once he got inside of her, though, he wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to stop. 

He creeped inside of the room, carefully shutting the window slowly, wind whistling when he bolted it. Couldn’t have the neighbours hearing it if she screamed out. He could always jump out of the window, and, as a vampire, run far faster than any human, one of the main advantages of his miserable existence. 

Kylo’s unbuttoned his peacoat as he slowly got to his knees, lifting up the blanket off of Rey.

She huffed, whining a bit in her sleep as she continued to rub herself off.

“Naughty girl,” he murmured, dropping his peacoat on the floor and listening to the light clatter of the buttons on the hardwood. Underneath, he literally ripped out of his plain white tee shirt, eyes turning red with desire as he stared at her nape, practically laid out for him with her hair all out of the way and on her shoulder. 

Slowly, he unzipped his fly to take out his cock between the folds of his boxer briefs, approaching Rey, who rolled onto her stomach and finally took her hands out of her panties. 

When he looked at it, it was covered with wet slick. He wanted to lick it all off.

Straddling her and raising the hem of her gown so that it was above her butt, he took out a small pocket knife from his coat nearby and cut off her underwear, letting it drop onto her mattress. The springs were groaning with his weight, but it didn’t matter. He _needed_ to take her.

She was so wet already, practically dripping. He wondered what she could have been dreaming about before teasing her pussy with the head of his cock. She was a virgin.

He would make it fit, though.

Kylo adjusted himself before slipping inside, letting his hands steady himself on Rey’s ass, kneading lightly and rubbing his fingers across it. Her skin was so soft, like she had just taken a shower and put lotion on. She smelt like strawberries.

He thrusted once or twice, holding back groans. 

But she was responding, arching her back and lifting up her ass for him like some whore. And she kept on mumbling, but he wasn’t close enough to hear where he was.

Sucking in a breath and leaning in, he listened.

“Mr Solo, Mr Solo…” she moaned. “Ben, please…”

Those words made him go _feral._

He forced his entire length inside of her, whispering her name, “Rey, oh, Rey… sweet thing… good girl… taking my cock.”

Kylo let his hands wander up to her breasts, squeezing them lightly. But he wanted more. He wanted blood.

He lost it, throwing himself forward and digging his teeth into the nape of her neck, deeper and deeper. 

Blood spilled out, staining her pale skin, dotted with freckles, and she screamed out before he forced his hand over her mouth. 

“Mmph!” she tried to speak, fighting him.

“Stay still, Rey. Be good,” he warned, spanking her once before coming out.

She whined out, no longer filled up. He knew she wanted more.

But she could carry his bite as a reminder.

His fangs sunk into her one more time as she yelled out under her hand with the pain of it, and the pleasure.

Rey knew that this was no human that she was dealing with. No human had sharp teeth, sharp enough to break through skin like that. She would carry the scars for weeks from now.

“Take care, Rey,” the mysterious man whispered to her, getting up and tossing his shirt over her bleeding neck, which she grabbed, eyes wide and fearful, before buttoning up his coat, thick and dark, looking like it was made of wool.

He paused at the window, lifting it up and looking right into her eyes, meeting his now red eyes to her hazel ones. He smiled, baring his jaws, before jumping out of the window.

Rey gasped loudly, sitting up straight in her bed and rushing to her feet to see where he was going, but, looking down, he was nowhere to be found. Vanished.

She looked down at her hand in shock, locking the window tightly and pulling down the blinds with the other. It was still stained, a sticky mess. Filthy girl. 

Slivers of blood still dripped from her neck, but she felt more alive than ever, feverish and wide awake. Maybe monsters did exist, and maybe, now, she was one of them.


	2. Denial

Kylo felt content for the first time in days when he drove to the high school where he worked the next morning. His fangs were down now, so that they looked just like those of an average man, as was necessary for him to work as a teacher, even though the blood from the experiments and dissections often had him on edge. But it didn’t matter, because it was  _ human  _ blood that he truly craved, every day. It was just a moral rule that all vampires in the state of Minnesota lived by until the day they died by assassination, more commonly by another vampire in a brawl, the most common way for vampires to die in the area, with all of the tribalism in different areas of the state and city of Minneapolis.

He sat behind his desk, peering down at lab reports with his glasses poised upon his brow, wearing a red knit sweater and black slacks. On his feet were his classic dress shoes, polished just the morning of.

Kylo found himself looking up whenever he heard the footsteps of students entering the classroom, waiting for Rey to walk in, probably covering up her scars with a turtleneck and still in denial of what she undoubtedly knew that they meant for her and her future. 

Here, though, of course, he was still known by his birth name, Ben Solo.

Rey Palpatine was a curious girl. When she strode in with her head downturned and holding her textbooks to her chest, not bothering to speak to Rose as the bell rang to mark the start of class, he knew that she was worrying.

His face had been shrouded in darkness that night when he had listened to her whining out his name as she touched herself, but she would never forget that night. It would follow her for the rest of her life.

But he regretted it. She was a sweet, pretty, smart girl, who deserved better.

He would take her under his wing and guide her. It was his duty. He had to.

It would be something worth living for, for once, sometime to show him his humanity and moral compass.

He couldn’t see her destroy herself and live a terrible life like he did, especially not at her age.

She was so young, so innocent, but now tainted by his actions.

When he handed out the lab reports, he paused at her desk, whispering, “See me after class, Miss Palpatine.”

She nearly jumped at his voice, lost in her own thoughts, and adjusted her gray turtleneck. She was probably scarred, like him.

One night in the year that he got bitten, he had fooled around with Hux, and laughed and cried while they gave each other stupid tattoos to cover up their bite marks. After that, they fucked. So careless, such fools.

They were a mess, broken boys that had never quite grown up.

She probably remembered his voice, the voice that rang out in the silence of the night that everything changed. 

Rey felt on the verge of tears as she flipped through the report, part pleased to see her passing grade - 93% - and part waging a war with her inner self about what had happened last night, and why on earth Mr Solo’s voice sounded hauntingly familiar and ominous. 

She couldn’t have imagined it. She felt bruised all over, the marks of hands on her ass, the sight of the smiling, fanged man by the window before he disappeared.

It was like something out of a movie.

Vampires didn’t exist, but how else could she explain the bite marks all over her and a strange venom coursing through her veins that had kept her up all last night, stumbling into the washroom and washing it out with a cloth quietly, unable to fall asleep.

She felt like a psychopath. Why did she keep staring at the blood-stained pictures from her experiment with a strange hunger? Shutting the booklet with a sick feeling in her stomach, she looked to Rose, who was staring at her, and smiled.

Rose held up her report with an 86% and a grin from two aisles down, and Rey gave her a thumbs up, not wanting to make Rose feel bad by showing her her 93%. Rey knew how hard her friend had worked for that grade.

At the end of the lesson, at 3:30pm, Rey approached the desk of Ben Solo after stuffing her papers and notes in her backpack.

She’d worn jeans, not her usual skirt. She just couldn’t. It felt weird, open, like unwelcome access. She felt violated.

“Rey, show me your neck,” Ben demanded, beckoning her closer with his index finger. 

Her eyes widened, shaking her head. If he saw it, he’d take her to the nurse, and then she would try to explain to the nurse, but she’d assuredly end up in a mental hospital, and-

He raised himself from his chair and stepped forward once the final students exited the classroom and the door was shut, raising his hands to tear down the top of her turtleneck.

There it was, clear as day, a bite mark, purple and bruised. He wanted to kiss it better.

But she cried out and started sobbing before he could say a word. “I-I, Mr Solo, I don’t know-“

“Shh, darling, shhh,” he comforted, hugging her close before pushing her back. “I think you know,” he said in the same deep voice that he had used the night before, and a shudder of recognition ran through her.

“Mr Solo, I don’t-“

He grabbed her wrist and forced it under his own turtleneck to where his scar was. He had had it for decades, and knew exactly where it was. It was the reason why vampires had a special doctor that they went to and why they mostly lived in isolation and stuck together in small gangs and groups. He had to teach her, had to show her how to live as one properly and keep their secrets from humans, even if it would be a sacrifice. 

She gasped, pulling back. Why were her fangs back? 

“The fangs, our bites. Rey, you know me. You know what has happened.” He looked at her, serious as ever.

And she panicked, stepping back and rushing back to her desk to steady herself. “You-you-“

“Rey, it wasn’t what it seemed like, you’ve got to understand that-”

“You meant to do every last thing, you sick, lying monster!” she shrieked, lifting up her sweater’s neckline and brandishing her hands around.

He could sense her anger, could understand it. She wanted to scream and yell and riot and cause a scene because the world was unfair. He understood it, but it did no good. 

“There’s nothing you can do now, darling, you’re a-”

“Don’t say it!” she yelled. “Just don’t! You don’t know the  _ first _ thing about me!”

He stepped closer, eyes flashing red as vampire eyes often do. “I believe that I heard you correctly when you mumbled about me in your little  _ dream _ .”

She bared her fangs at him, slapping a hand over her mouth and crying when she caught herself in the act. “I can’t eat, Mr Solo, and I couldn’t sleep last night-“

“The name is Kylo now. Welcome to your new life,” he said with distinct sarcasm in his tone.

“I’m human, and there’s nothing you can do about it,  _ Kylo _ !” 

“Quiet down before you embarrass yourself more than you already have.” He rolled his eyes, pulling out a red pill from his pocket and holding it out in his palm.

She looked down at it, suspicious, and then up at him. How was she supposed to believe him? How did she know that this wouldn’t make how she felt worse, or that it wouldn’t knock her out so he could kidnap her or something awful. 

But her head ached and her fangs did too. 

“It’s a small bit of blood,” he murmured. “Helps with the longing.” He left out how his friend and him had invented it in their basement, because he didn’t want to turn her off, but he’d been distributing it for decades. He was an expert, and any newborn would be a fool to not listen to him.

But they were always like this, rash and furious, angry at the entire world, just like he had been, but they need guidance. 

Kylo wanted to guide, to lead, to control.

Watching her swallow the pill dry and let out a gasp of pleasure, he knew that this would be worth it.

Rey Palpatine needed him.


	3. Bargaining

Rey had her cellphone pressed to her ear, mumbling into the receiver while Kylo sat at his desk across the eleventh grade biology classroom, playing with his multi-coloured pen, fiddling with the buttons at the top which allowed him to toggle between different ink colours.

_ Click. Click. Click. _

_ Black. Red. Blue. _

“You’re busy at work afterwards? That’s fine, but can’t Dad - oh, mhmm... Bye!” With that, Rey hung up, looking up at Kylo, dark eye bags hanging under her hazel pupils, filled with a sort of brightness and youthfulness that he now lacked.

She shoved the phone into her backpack, swinging it over her shoulder and smiling lightly, adjusting the collar of her ribbed turtleneck. “Mom thinks I’m at math club, but I guess I can skip once. And Dad’s busy at work, so I said I’ll be walking.” She shrugged, suddenly awkward, lost in her memories. He knew where she lived. He knew what her bedroom looked like. He knew what her  _ pussy  _ looked like. “You can just drop me off a street down.”

“Of course.” Kylo rose from his chair, stowing his laptop away in his briefcase and tossing its strap over his shoulder before opening the door to exit the classroom. “Ladies first.” He smiled.

Rey rushed forward, looking both ways to check that the coast was clear before stepping forward, striding down the hallway to the front doors, and he followed, swinging around his car keys.

He helped her throw her bag into the trunk before setting off on the drive to his place. There, he could help her. She was just a newborn vampire, practically a baby compared to someone as experienced as him. Not only did she crave guidance, deep down, she  _ needed  _ it.

Kylo lived just a few streets down from Rey, and his house was tall and modern. 

She nearly laughed: she’d been expecting some Victorian mansion or a run-down shack painted with graffiti, nowhere in between, so this was quite the surprise, but a welcome one, surely. 

As he unlocked the door and stepped inside after tossing her her backpack, Rey followed, curiosity bubbling to the surface. 

How did a man like him live? It was such a strange consideration.

Or so it had seemed, but, now, taking in his house, she realized that Kylo lived… well, just like the average American man, except tenfold.

His furniture was all leather and fur rugs, collected over the decades in his travels and through all of the human friendships that he had also formed. 

It was all very strikingly normal, down to the photograph sitting on the mantle of his fireplace.

Kylo caught her looking intently and let out a laugh. “I was twenty-one when they took that. Worst day ever, from start to finish. Still remember it to this day. Don’t be afraid to look around, but make it quick, because I have something much more important to show you.”

Given permission, Rey lifted up the photograph. His features were handsome and youthful then, hair trimmed in a far shorter style than his at the present day. But, placing it down again, she considered that he looked just as handsome now. 

Rey had never been one to let the past die, though.

Kylo was unlocking the door to his basement with a rusted set of keys. The door creaked open, and he looked back with a smile and a motion to follow him before jogging down the steps with a practiced kind of grace. 

The basement was dark with no light, and Rey hesitated halfway down the cold wooden steps. She was still wearing her turtleneck and denim jeans from school, but she wanted to feel free, deep down, to rip off that turtleneck and embrace the reality of her situation. She continued to skip downwards until she reached the bottom level of the basement.

Kylo flicked on the light switch, and the lights flickered on, shaky and faded over the years, from the lamps on the ceiling above.

“What’re you wearing under that?” he demanded, eyeing her turtleneck.

She averted her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn’t going to take it off for him. 

“Guess that I’m gonna have to  _ check _ by myself, then,” he concluded with a smirk, stepping up to her and forcing her arms up. He lifted her sweater up and off before placing it on the top of an armchair down there, tickling her waist playfully. Underneath, she wore a black tank top with spaghetti straps, and, now, in the light, her bite marks were finally visible.

Rey grumbled, giggling a bit, sticking out her lower lip.

“Don’t pout at me, kitten, or I might have to punish you,” he quipped, pinching her cheeks with a satisfied smile before walking off, leaving her blushing.

The room was distinctly clinical, the smell of bleach and blood filling her nostrils and setting off a strange and foreign side to her. The floor was coated with pale, shining tiles that reflected back the light, while the walls were made of a strange concrete material. 

Rows of tables filled the room along with wooden cabinets of vials and needles running along the sides. In a corner was a bucket and mop, sopping wet, so the basement must have been recently cleaned.

Her heartbeat sped up despite herself; had he cleaned it all for  _ her? _

On the tables, what jumped out in the room were the large glass containers filled with human blood and the boxes nearby in which there were latex gloves and syringes. 

Kylo pulled the box of pills out of his pocket. It was empty, so he dug a hand in a nearby box to pull out another container of the vampire drug. 

The strangest part was how, in the second half of the room, it was stuffed full of old newspaper clippings and a map lined the wall. A map of Minnesota. She’d recognize it instantly, having lived there all of her life. 

But then, Rey’s eyes landed upon a photograph by the cabinets with the empty vials. In it, two men smiled for the camera - just with their lips, no teeth - wearing lab coats over their dress shirts, tucked into fancy slacks. The man on the left was Kylo, when he’d already grown out his hair like he wore it now. 

Kylo had not aged. It was then that it hit her. 

And neither would she, stuck in the body of a teenager, immortal and untouched by the signs of aging. She pushed the thought aside for another time, stepping closer and trying to figure out who the man on the right could possibly be.

He had ginger hair and pale skin, cheeks dotted with freckles not unlike hers.

“Hux.” Kylo’s voice from right beside her made her jump a bit. 

“What?” 

He pointed at the redhead in the photo, smiling at Rey. “That’s my old… friend. Hux. We made the medicine together.”

“Oh.” Her lips were parted, trying to imagine the life of this strange man. “What happened to him?”

“He - died,” he forced out, looking into the photograph. “Got in a brawl with another vampire and…” He made a few vague motions with his hands. 

“Mr Solo, what about your parents? I mean, Kylo.”

“I had to leave them,” he said tonelessly, but she could see the pain in his eyes. He missed them. She could sense it.

And he missed Hux. It was coming off him in waves. He couldn’t stop staring at the photograph now.

“Hux and I met in university,” he spoke suddenly. “His father was very strict, and it was a strict school as well. We shared a dorm, and were both pretty vocal about our interests in chemistry even then, but it all changed when he got bitten by an older vampire at the bar one evening. When he came home, he was stumbling from the drinks and could barely remember a thing. But the next day, he recalled what had happened, and I believed him. We were best friends, even more, but he grew rash as a vampire and quit school. He bit me. Over time, we came up with this medicine together so that we could live amongst humans and blend it. And then he got killed.” Kylo swallowed, looking at Rey.

“You loved him,” Rey mused, striding down one of the rows of vials and trailing her fingers along it, nails clicking lightly against the glass. She leant down a bit to peer into one of them, curious, but found herself instinctively distracted by a drop of blood on the table. She slipped a finger through the drop, bringing it up and licking it.

He watched her, silent, before bursting out. “He ruined my  _ life _ , Rey!” Picking up a nearby pen, he threw it as hard as he could towards the wall, and it clattered to the floor. Breathing heavily and looking right into her eyes, burning with need, he whispered, “How can you love a monster?”

Rey walked closer towards him, focusing him with a meaningful stare. She had the rest of the blood on her finger, and carefully rubbed it along his lower arm. “I can ask the same thing.”

She lowered her gaze and licked the blood clean right off of his arm before looking up at him, hunger burning beneath that innocent gaze and small smile on her lips.


	4. Acceptance

The next day at school, Rey had a bandaid taped on the nape of her neck. It was beige and large, cloth tearing a bit at the ends. As she sat in the school cafeteria for lunch the next day, she let her hands waver over it and adjust it so as to cover her bite marks. But she carried more scars than that from Halloween night.

Her hair was up in three buns like usual, with one hand holding the ground beef burger that she had purchased on the red tray and another on her neck. She wore a sage green bowling shirt that belonged to Kira, her mom, with a grey long sleeve tee underneath, skin-tight and fashionable. With that, she wore skinny jeans and her regular sneakers.

At her table sat Poe Dameron, Rose Tico, and Finn, Rose’s boyfriend. Poe always had his arms around Finn, laughing and chortling all around, while Rose kept kissing Finn every few seconds.

Rey had her eyes on her burger, taking small bites to hide her fangs. The weather was chillier today but Rose was still wearing a raunchy tank top, so what was she to do, with her neck all on display like that.

Poe elbowed Rey in the side. “Aren’t you a little hot in that?” he teased. 

“No,” she said firmly, smiling nevertheless. 

He leant back to stretch as a student took up playing the random piano on the other side of the cafeteria, but then noticed the bandage on the side of her neck. “What happened, babe?”

He called every girl that he met by that nickname, sometimes even the occasional boy. He was just a flirt, even a fuckboy, so there was nothing to it. Not that she wanted there to be or anything, of course. 

“Oh, you know…” she started, itching the spot as she kept staring at Poe’s papercut on his hand on the table now. “Cal bit me,” she lied quickly, giggling. “Just little brother things.”

Poe smirked, letting out a sharp laugh. “Little kids are feral. My neighbour’s got a little girl. Just yesterday, I was over there to meet her and babysit, and she was such a… disaster. Complete devil.” His smile was lopsided.

Rey grinned at that, taking a bite of her burger and wiping her hands off on her napkin. The only reason why she could eat like a normal human now was because of Kylo’s pills. They were a complete lifesaver. If she couldn’t go to school and go on normally with her parents during dinner and such - or as normally as it could be with a kid who was a secret vampire - she’d be doomed to a life of solitude. 

Suddenly sad, she realized that maybe that was what happened with Kylo. 

Her life would never be normal again, though, even if she tried to like she was now. Deep inside, she could not erase all of the things that she had seen and heard from Kylo yesterday. 

There was an underground world for everything that the mind could possibly dream of, and, now, she was a part of one, and it was like it had always been there, lurking in the shadows, all along.

“Ugh, I’ve got a math test next period,” Rey groaned as she looked down at a notification from her calendar app on her phone, screen lighting up and ringing out as the piano ceased in the background.

But she would soon have a lot more in math class to worry about than just the sudden realization of there being a test.

……

Miss Katana had assigned her the task of handing out the tests. 

The pile was heavy and the tests were thick, paper sharp on the edges, as Rey took it from her with a forced smile.

She walked down the first row, carefully removing a test for each student and setting it down on their desk face-down.

“Don’t flip it over until I tell you to or you’ll lose marks,” the teacher called out from her desk, typing feverishly on her computer as always, probably planning another test as they spoke. 

In math class, it seemed like all that they did were tests. No notes, no true lessons, just tests, and the worst part was that, when she asked a question, Rey got told to “try it out by herself first.” The audacity. She’d be fuming while she did it, and would end up with a barely passing grade. Everyone hated Miss Katana, only two months into classes, and only dared to whisper it after school. She was terrifying. 

Rey struggled to separate the pages at the desk of the last student with only three thin bunches of tests left. “Just give me a sec,” she muttered, sweat practically dripping off her brow. Sliding out the test, however, she paper left a cut right through her index finger.

Blood spilled out almost immediately as she placed down the test and walked away quickly. Oh shit.

“Here you go,” Rey said, passing back the leftover tests to the teacher. Kids always skipped on the days of tests. It was just a regular occurance.

Back at her desk, chair squeaking on the old linoleum floor, Rey, as nonchalantly as possible, lifted up her bleeding finger to between her lips and sucked the blood off of it, trying to hold in the gasp that almost escaped her lips at the rush of dopamine. She really had needed that.

Suddenly, everything seemed to go all woozy. She needed  _ more. More blood _ . Yes, she really did. 

Rey felt feral.

A bit shaky, she raised her hand, holding it up by the elbow using her other arm. “M-Miss Katana? May I go to the nurse? I don’t feel too good.”

“Of course, dear, let me just get you a pa-”

But Rey was out the door without further comment. She only had one place to go. Only one other person understood her in this entire building, the only one in the entire world who knew of her secret. 

Just a few hallways down was Mr Solo’s classroom -  _ Kylo _ . 

She tried to walk casually, but she needed him right away. Needed his medicine, too, but, most of all, his comfort. It was absurd, taking into consideration how they met, that night when he had broken into her bedroom and fucked her while she was half-asleep

Knocking on his door, Rey carefully paused and strained her ears to know if there was a class inside, but there was only silence. Thank God.

Kylo saw her in the window, and rushed up to open the door for her, hurrying her inside before locking the door and tugging down the privacy screen. He could tell something was up. She was a perfect student, never skipped a class  _ ever _ , probably in her entire life.

He, meanwhile, had been quite the rebel in high school. He’d smoke cigarettes out by the exit with his buddies and ride his bike around the city until dark. Looking back now, it was no wonder that his parents were often frustrated with him back then. 

She tugged down her sleeves a bit further down on her wrists before looking up to meet his eyes and wordlessly holding out her bloody index finger.

“Hungry?” 

Rey nodded as Kylo sat down and patted his lap.

Blushing a bit, she maneuvered her way to sit on his thighs sideways. Like the dream. Jesus  _ Christ,  _ thank God he couldn’t read minds like some sort of weird psychic.

Kylo began to stroke her hair lightly and gently. They didn’t even need to speak, and she purred at the contact, lifting up her bloody finger to suck at it before realizing what she was doing and lowering it quickly to her side.

Her face was a bright red, fangs digging into her lower lip now. 

“So my little girl likes to suck, huh?” He was smirking, worming his thumb around her pink-toned lips and into her mouth, pressing down on her tongue. 

Rey, not daring to bite him and be punished for it, sent him a death glare.

“Knock it off.” He gave her a stern glare before he adjusted his face back into a smile as she hesitantly sucked on his finger before getting more into it. “I’m allowed to tease you, because you’ve been skipping class, aren’t I?”

Between his thumb, she let out a noise of playful and bratty disagreement.

“Sounds like my little truant needs a spanking.”

She turned bright red at that, panties dampening at the thought nevertheless. “I’m sixteen.”

“You’re never too old,” he responded with a goofy smile, letting his hands wander southward, down to under the waistband of her jeans, cupping one of her asscheeks through the fabric of her panties.

He stopped himself from going further, removing his hands from her body and fetching a vampire pill from his briefcase. Lifting up her chin with a finger, he popped the red pill into her mouth, shutting her lips together with his thumb as she swallowed. Her Adam’s apple bobbed, and he watched, mesmerized, smiling at this gift of a girl in front of him.

She was fiery and strong, all things that he loved.

But he had to restrain himself, tearing his eyes away from her lips with a desire to kiss them in his heart and returning to his papers. She needed to work and study and do well. “You need to go back to class, Rey, alright?”

Sighing, ever the moody teenager, she scooted off of his lap, walking over to his door. With one hand on the doorknob, she finally peered down at the folded paper in her jeans and then at him, confused, but he merely winked, flashing her a smile.

Rey grinned back, curiosity bubbling behind her youthful face, disappearing back out of his classroom. She’d have to be patient. For him.

Be his good girl.

……

Last period, Rey was forced to withstand the wrath of English class, and, after that, freedom.

The bell rang out, loud and piercing, as students rushed out of the school, excited to see their friends after school and relax in their homes, maybe watch the telly a bit. Footsteps stomped loudly in the hallways, sneakers squeaking all around.

Rey walked out alongside Rose and Finn, trying to stay calm and hide her excitement when they waved goodbye to her. They were going to the moderately famous local diner on a date.

As soon as she was a reasonable distance away from the path of her high school peers, she dug into her pocket and pulled out the note, flattening it out on her thigh to read it.

“660 Sith Avenue” was all that it said, but that was all that she needed.

_ Kylo’s house. _


	5. Love

Kylo Ren had hated everything in the world but Armitage Hux, back then.

Now, it was all happening again with Rey Palpatine.

Same story, different people.

Maybe this time it could end differently, though. She was a good girl but fiery, careful and wise but still so playful and high-spirited. She was so smart, street smart and people smart and  _ all kinds of smart. _

He was pacing in his kitchen wearing a dark gray dress shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, wrinkled at the ends, and the same black slacks from earlier, iron-pressed down the centres of his legs.

In his hands, he fiddled with a butterfly needle or winged infusion set. The tube was fairly long, about 10 inches, with an 18-gauge needle. It was designed for drawing blood.

That only could mean one thing. It was  _ that _ time of the month again. The time to  _ hunt. _

Every month, Kylo would go out and take blood from someone in the neighbourhood after biting them, latex gloves over his hands and a full vial of blood waiting for him on the window while he unsnapped the tourniquet and licked up the remaining blood. He’d store it in his basement before pouring over his old notes from his years with Armitage and concocting a few new boxes of pills.

He dreamed of - one day, perhaps - showing his inventions to the world, but he knew that was a silly dream. Vampires were just myths to the rest of the world, and maybe that was for the best.

At least he had Rey.

He was sure she’d be pleased, a lover of science as she was, and a vampire at that. 

When the doorbell rang, Kylo quickly zippered up his stiff cross-body bag containing the medical equipment that was necessary and laid it out beside the door before opening it with a grin. 

Rey was standing there with her bag draped over one shoulder, and looked nervously behind her before stepping in. She  _ was  _ entering her teacher’s house, but he was more to her than that now. He was like her mentor, and she was like his muse.

What they had was something special.

Maybe it was the bite, the pure biology of it, but maybe, just  _ maybe _ , something had always been there since she had walked into his classroom on the first day of classes.

She was wearing her same low-rise jeans and sneakers, although she had put away the baseball tee in favour of the ribbed gray sweater underneath paired with a denim jacket with cotton lining on the inside. Empty pockets lined the front of the worn-down jacket, probably passed on to her by her mother or other.

Smiling, she waved, locking the door behind her and slipping off her sneakers. “Hi.”

“Hey.” He smiled back, walking into the kitchen as she hung up her jacket on the small, silver coat hanger.

Rey came up to him, opening her mouth to ask about the pills, but he anticipated that move and answered right away, leaning up against the island with a grin. 

“I have other plans. You won’t need them. Soon, you won’t be hungry anymore, kitten.”

She tilted her head at him, smiling that little smile. Her fangs were getting sharper in only a few days, and her teeth were white and clean. Soon, they would be stained with blood, red and messy. “Vampire adventures?”

“Pretty much. I’m sure you’ll find it… enlightening.” 

She huffed out a small laugh, jumping up to sit on his island, a smooth marble surface beneath her.

He rolled his eyes at her. “Didn’t even think to ask, did you?”

“Nope.” Rey smirked, daring him to punish her in whatever way he pleased.

God, it was like she really  _ got  _ him like no one else ever had. What they had was special, now and always.

“I won’t be intimidated by some  _ teenager _ .” He scoffed at her playfully. 

“You already have been, Mr Solo,” she cooed before he could process her words, jumping off and rushing over to his bag in the mudroom.

“ _ Rey _ !”

“Ooh,” she murmured, crouching down and unzipping it, lifting out the butterfly needle to see it better. On one side, there were two blue plastic “wings,” and, on the other, a beige-ish coloured material connected to a small glass vial with a red sticker on the bottom.  _ Blood _ .

“Not so fast, young lady.” He lifted her up by her waist, tossing her over his shoulder like a beanbag and skipping up the stairs to his kitchen.

She hissed at him as he lowered her down into a chair at the dining room table, tucking it into the table so that she could only squirm around. 

Kylo crouched down to match her height, pointing at her threateningly with his index finger. “Watch it. Now you’ve just ruined the surprise. If I spank you, will that ruin it too?”

“Not really.” A smirk crossed her face, pushing away his finger and lying her head down on the table, excitement coursing through her veins. Her first real escapade with him. 

“That’s my girl,” he laughed, ruffling her hair and walking to the front, shuffling on his peacoat and slipping on his long dress shoes. “Shall we go?”

“Yes!” She rushed over, socks skidding along the floor, and quickly tugged on her jacket, leaving the buttons undone. Speedy, she squeezed her feet into her sneakers, leaving the laces messy, and grinned up at him like a little puppy wagging their tail and asking for a treat. 

“Nuh- _ uh _ ,” scolded Kylo, pointing down at her shoes. “Fix those laces.”

Rey scoffed. He was such an old man, at heart. She obeyed, though, plopping herself down, hands shaking slightly from excitement, and looping the laces up into two bunny ears, like she had been taught as a kid. 

As she did that, he loomed behind her, crouching down to meet her. “Can I pull down your hair?” 

“Yes,” she whispered back, standing up and letting him pull out the elastic. She shook her head around, letting her beautiful chestnut brown locks fall down to her shoulders before he pulled half of it up, tying it in a half-up and half-down style.

Instinctively, she turned to face herself in the mirror, but nothing could be seen. Shock crossed her face, slowly lifting up her index finger to trace her cheek. Nothing. Her breath quickened, and she looked at Kylo quickly.

He smiled at her sadly. “It’s the way things are, Rey. I can assure you that it looks beautiful.”

Vampires also didn’t need as much sleep as regular humans, allowing Rey to stay up way longer than usual to binge watch her shows. She couldn’t stand  _ The Vampire Diaries _ , now, though. 

It was all so silly. Nothing like Kylo had told her of life as a vampire.

She blushed a bit, following him out the door and into the evening air. Every day, it got colder now, stepping closer and closer to winter. By the end of November, everything would be coated in snow, all white and icey.

Kylo held her up to his chest, wrapping an arm around her, as they walked, their collars blocking out views of their bite marks. 

They were like imposters among humans, deceiving everyone and living their true lives at night, when their vampire sides would come alive.

Her backpack was laid out on his floor inside his house, and it made her consider the future of high school after her junior year…. what was she to do in this new life of hers?

“I’m not going to age past sixteen,” she said aloud, not believing the words that were forming on her lips, vocal cords vibrating inside of her to say what she knew was the truth.

“I don’t think so. You probably have one year of school left, just enough to be able to graduate.” They were on the corner of Sith Avenue now, and Kylo stopped her, sensing her worry. “Rey, listen to me when I say this. You have a whole life ahead of you, decades and decades of memories to sustain. We can move somewhere else, and you can be a different girl, and go back to learn more. Vampires have many secrets, we have to lie. You’ll never be alone again, through. Never forget that.”

She looked up at him, finally, and smiled. “High school is nothing like the movies, and I doubt that university is any better, either,” she laughed, burying her face in his chest. “Maybe I’ll like it better like this.”

He ran his fingers through her hair, stroking it. She was so fragile, but still so strong. He wanted to keep her safe. 

“I was thirty years old when I got bitten, here in Minneapolis,” Kylo muttered, looking before crossing the street, and letting his eyes travel around for open windows and new victims. Lightning never strikes in the same place twice. “When I was young - even younger than your age - I had this strange interest in chemistry, a yearning to create. But when I got bitten, my entire perspective on life changed. I just wanted to feel… numbed, sometimes, just like a normal guy my age. And we did it, one day, created the perfect medicine. We tested it out on ourselves,” he laughed. “God, what a mess. We got so drunk that night. “You’re Kylo Ren,” Hux kept saying, and it came out all slurred.”

Rey giggled. “Is that seriously where you got the name?” 

“Yep. That was two years after I got bitten. So young to me, but I’m sure that it feels old to you. And he died, so I moved east to Wisconsin as Kylo Ren. I hated it there, though, because it wasn’t home. Even if home was messy and weird then, escaping it was much more painful. I just accepted what was going to happen; my parents would pass, and I would live, and so would my lovers, but… thank God I accepted the job here.” 

She couldn’t imagine seeing as much as he had over the years. Decades and decades. She felt so young compared to him, walking around with all of that wisdom. “You have me,” she got out before she could stop herself.

He paused in his tracks, eyes glued to an open window in a house, before turning to her with a smile. “We have each other.” 

There was a tree by the window, and the sun was set, with not a soul in sight. The neighbour’s blinds were tugged shut.

They exchanged glances.

Rey’s eyes were bright as she jumped onto Kylo’s shoulders, holding on tight from her piggy-back position so as to not fall as Kylo climbed up.

He had one leg on a thick branch, and another on the bricks of the wall, and, slowly and carefully, he made his way up to the windowsill.

Peeking inside, he leaned sideways so as to allow Rey a quick view of the house as well. She needed to be trained to hunt, to feed, to work together with other vampires for a common goal: human blood.

Kylo lifted Rey up into a piggy-back position so that she would not fall, and climbed up on the tree, peeking over the windowsill.

On the velvety maroon couch, a couple lie in each other’s arms, fast asleep, pillows formed into a little nest below them.

“Gosh,” Rey gasped, licking her lips and staring right at the veins on their necks. She wanted to just sink her teeth into them. It was so  _ bad _ .

“Patience,” he intoned, sliding in through the open window. 

She followed, heartbeat going a bit faster. This was her  _ life  _ on the line here.

From the television, high-pitched screams rang out and glass shattered as a tall figure in a dark black cloak with razor-sharp fangs stepped inside of a bedroom, leering at the young girl standing in the room, whose blood-curdling shrieks were enough to shatter through windows themselves. It was comedic and ironic, considering the current situation. 

The room was dark, with the only light being of the bright, flashing blue from the screen.

The couple was fast asleep as they creeped inside the room, taking small, quiet steps. The floor wasn’t squeaky, and thank God for that. Even Kylo’s bulky dress shoes didn’t make a sound when they hit the hardwood.

By the couch was a pale, faux fur rug. It’d look marvellous with blood stains all over it, Rey couldn’t help but think sarcastically in her state.

Kylo carefully set his bag down on the floor, crouching down to pull out the needle and cold glass vial. The bag was insulated to keep out heat and preserve the blood in its current, fresh state. That way, it was the most delicious when he’d drink it in his wine glass as he watched television, ever the dramatic.

In those memories, though, he was lonely. 

Not anymore.

Now, he would no longer masturbate alone. He’d have Rey, straddling his lap and being his little cockwarmer, and that would be enough. He’d spank her and have rough sex with her against the hallway walls. He had waited his whole life to find someone who was as interested in him as he was in them. For eternity, they could be lovers, if she wished for that. He would serve her, worship her, as he should. She was like a goddess, and her beauty would be immortalized for centuries in her life as a vampire. Mortals and immortals alike would stare at her with yearning, but he would be her only true lover and her his.

Kylo snapped on the latex gloves.

Removing an alcohol pad as Rey watched hungrily from the window in case of an emergency, he thought of his pretty little girl, and how much he wanted her to have whatever he wanted, his brave little brat. She could drink as much blood as she wanted, and they’d go out together to hunt it, like Minnesota’s new vampire power couple.

He rubbed it along the man’s arm before tying a tourniquet and inserting the butterfly needle at a 45 degree angle before leveling it out against the skin. Transfixed, he watched the blood pour into the vial from the tube, a dark red colour. The metallic scent filled his nostrils, and he would have gone feral if he smelt that much blood as a newborn, probably would have spiralled out of control. Now, though, he had patience.

Rey, however, was audibly whining in the background. 

“Aw, you hungry, baby?” he whispered, taking out the needle and putting it away in favour of a new one and more alcohol to clean the woman’s arm. He moved on to her immediately, not wanting to leave his little girl waiting long. Poor thing.

The woman’s blood flowed through the tube faster than the man’s, and she continued to snore without a care in the world. It was crazy how comfortable these people were in their own house to sleep with the window open.

But, if they felt unsafe, then how on earth would he get his daily serving of blood? Give a little, get a little.

He shook off his peacoat, dropping it onto the ground. The buttons clacked on the floor, making him freeze up before tugging out the butterfly needle quickly, letting a bit of blood drip down her arm.

Rey’s eyes were flashing red.

Kylo smirked at her as she tilted her head, silently asking for permission. “Go on, my little kitten. Go get your mouse.”

She ran up to the bloody arm, lapping it all up. “Daddy, can I bite? I want blo-”

Oh. Shit.

She turned a bright red, licking the blood off of her fingers all innocently and averting her eye contact from him.

“Say it again,” he ordered.

A shiver ran through her. “Daddy.” It was such an embarrassing slip of the tongue. Why did she want that, she was so-

“Good girl. I like that.” Kylo laughed lightly, smirking at her. “Bite all you want, since you begged so nicely.”

She went right at them, sinking her fangs into the woman first like someone much experienced than her. It wasn’t even  _ her  _ that was considering and conducting the movement now, it was her survival instincts, pure and raw and all business.

The woman shrieked, but Rey held her down, lapping up blood left and right as she ripped off her gray long-sleeve and let it fall to the ground, exposing her thin tank top underneath, dark and raunchy. Her lips were coated with blood, some dried and some wet, just dripping down her face to her chin, temporarily staining her pale skin. 

Kylo helped Rey, holding the woman down from the other side and forcing a cloth scented with chloroform over her mouth and nose so that she passed out and allowed Rey to clean everything up with her mouth.

He got the man next, who groaned as he passed out beside his girlfriend or wife. 

Kylo had missed pure blood so much. It was like a high that he couldn’t get off of, his own personal heroin.

But he crawled off of them eventually alongside Rey, both panting like animals. They were satisfied, the primal hunger within them finally gone. They’d played their little game of cat and mouse, and now they could go on and live fairly normally until their next adventure. 

Blood stained the pillows and the clothes of the couple. It had even dripped onto the two vampires’ shoes, leading to them rubbing it all along the hardwood floors. Further than the eye could see, it seeped in between the small cracks down to the foundation below.

When eyes met in the darkness, a shining red, something special crossed through them. Love, maybe, but certainly a distinct spark of undeniable chemistry.

Rey’s hair was soaked with blood at the ends and Kylo’s was as well, but they were perfect in each other’s eyes.

They could be themselves when they were around each other. 

Even the most broken people in the world deserved love.

Even vampires like them. They should be mythical, but they weren’t, standing face to face, all body and soul and all.

“Can I kiss you?” Kylo’s eyes were wide and needy as he stepped closer, running a bloody hand along her cheek. Up close, she could see his lips dripping the red juice onto his chin.

He was a monster. He’d ruined her life. He’d-

Rey looked up at him right in his eyes and grinned, crashing her lips against his and making him take a few steps back, laughing lightly as they made out.

_ Euphoria. _


End file.
